A Lost Soul A Magical Story
by GakuenAliceLover
Summary: Mikan Sakura turn herself into a ghost because she was about to get hit by a car.She used her ghost alice to avoid being killed.A girl named Ruby Mirizawa changed her back to a human.Don't worry Natsume will be here.There is a lot of OOC.NXM RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Me:This is my first story so tell me what you think.I hope I did ok.**

**Mikan:I wonder what's the story about!**

**Natsume:I hope I don't look stupid.(glares at author)**

**Me:(sweatrops)W-well I'm sorry to say this to you Natsume, but in this story everybody is OOC and your not your cruel self.**

**Natsume:I'm going to kill you(chases author).**

**Me:Mikan-chan please do the disclaimer well bye(runs away from scary Natsume)!**

**Mikan:Ty-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!Well enjoy the story while I go and help Ty-chan.(A/N My nickname is Ty for Taisha)**

Mikan Sakura

Hair color:light brown

Eyes:brown

Alice:Ghost and Animal Comunication

Age:13

Ruby Mirizawa

Hair color:pink

Eyes:brown

Alice:Ghost and Animal Comunication

Age:13

Natsume Hyuuga

Hair color:raven

Eyes:crimson

Alice:Fire

Age:14

Ruka Nogi

Hair color:blonde

Eyes:blue

Alice:Animal Pheromone

Age:14

(A/N:Not all the characters of Gakuen Mirizawa is my character.)

**Me:Read the next chapter for the beginning of the story.I just wanted to warn you about the characters before I started.**


	2. 4 feelings

**Me:Natsume is still trying to kill me after I told him about him not being his cool and perverted self. I don't want to waste your time lets get on with the story.**

**Natsume:Come back here you stupid author!(goes after author)**

**Me:Mikan-chan please do the disclaimer while I run away(runs away from Natsume)!**

**Mikan:(sweatdrops)OK Ty-chan does not own Gakuen Alice she only owns Ruby on with this story!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I was once a young girl who went to school like everyone one day I was about to be run over by a car, then I turned myself into a ghost using my Ghost I keep telling you about my life my name is Mikan Sakura I was 12 years old when I became a ghost.I roam the halls of the middle school section of Gakuen Alice Academy a school for kids with I was saying I roam the halls of my school trying to find someone who can see and hear me to help me out because only someone with the same Alice can help me that's what my uncle Izumi the Middle School Principal told me.I have a year of being a ghost and I finally found her a new student to Alice Academy who has the same power as name is Ruby Mirizawa.I went up to her.

"Who are you and why can a see you?"she said.'I guess she doesn't know much about her Alice and I guess she's never seen a ghost yet'I thought.

"My name is Mikan Sakura a lost soul and..."I was about to continue, but i was interupted by her loud scream that almost hurt my eardrum.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!A lost soul!"said Ruby freaking out.'She sounds just like me when I first saw a ghost I guess she has never seen one before'I was running around like crazy I was glad that I decided to talk to her when she was alone.

"Ruby Mirizawa didn't Narumi-sensei tell you about your alice,"I said I almost sounded like a strict stopped and shooked her head indicating that he didn't tell her anything."Well you have the Ghost and Animal Communication Alice just like me and I need your help to turn me back into a human.I will explain how I became a ghost after I transformed."

"Ok sure I'll help you just tell me what to do,"she said sounding pretty determined.'She didn't even ask me why I knew her name'I thought while sweatdroping.

"I need to experience four feelings love,sadness,happiness, and pain before I can beome a full human,"I understood what I was saying and nodded along."You have the power to turn me into a human."

"Ok just tell me the incantation I need to transform you,"she was very excited to do this.

"Repeat this 'deus mutare amissa anima in hominis ita potest implere eius votis' then after that I will be a human once again,"I said and she nodded.

"Deus mutare amissa anima in hominis ita potest implere eius votis,"she said and then I was a human once again."Wow your so pretty!"I muttered a 'thank you' to her.

"Here you go Ruby this device will tell you when I experienced all the feelings,"I said and handed her a small device with 4 lights one for every feeling,she said 'ok' we left the school.

* * *

**Me:Please review and tell me the truth.**

**Translation for the incanition:God change this lost soul into a human so it can fulfill its wishes.**

**Mikan:Thanks for reading!**


	3. A love triangle?

**Natsume:Yo stupid writer when am I coming in?**

**Me:Don't call me stupid(pouts)you will be coming out in this chapter.**

**Natsume:I know this is OOC, but I hope you didn't make me look stupid.**

**Me:Well you'll just have to see and like it because you will be like that for most of the chapters in my story.**

**Natsume:Whatever just make me look good.**

**Me:You'll just have to stick with what I make you can you do the disclaimer it looks like Mikan-chan has caught a cold?**

**Natsume:That useless idiot here doesn't own Gakuen Alice and she never will.**

**Me:(sweatdrops)Thanks... I think well on with the story!(justs notices)Natsume I am not an idoit!(hits Natsume on the head)**

**Natsume:(rubbing his head)Only idiots can hit that hard.(runs away from author)**

* * *

Next Day

Mikan's POV

"First we have to get you into school as a new student,"said Ruby.I was already prepared for that and Ruby became friends after I told her yesterday about my accident.

"Don't worry about that my uncle is the Middle School Principle so I can get in easily,"I said to was shocked by it.

"Wouldn't he be freaked out to see you as a human?"she said.'_I knew she would ask that, this girl just really states the obvious_'I thought.I frowned at her statement.

"He alredy knew about what happened and he always tried to look for kids with the same power as me.I already called him and he did everything for me so I'm fine,"I told Ruby and she nodded when I finished what I was saying."Well let's hurry up or we'll be late for school."When Ruby heard me she started to get ready after she was done we left.

I was so excited to be back at school that I ended up running to school so fast that I left Ruby behind and was out of her sight.I seemed to have run to fast that I bumped into something or rather someone.I fell on my but because of the impact.

"Ita...that hurt,"I said and got up and noticed who I bumped into a boy with raven hair and crimson were a color I never seen before and then I noticed him getting up."I'm so sorry about that I shouldn't be running so fast like that."

"No it's my fault I should've been watching where I was going,"he said."Anyways what's your name."It took me a while to reply because I was still a liitle shocked by his apology.

"My name is Mikan Sakura,"I told him and gave him one of my gave me a smile back and I blushed a little but I hid it with my bangs then I composed myself.'_His smile is pretty it makes him ten times more handsome_'I thought.

"Nice to meet you Mikan my name is Natsume Hyuuga,"he said."Bye see you later."I nodded and he all this happened Ruby was trying to catch up to me.

Ruby's POV

I was following Mikan, but then she was running to she dissapeared,I just kept running to catch up to was just to fast for me, but I didn't give took me a long time to catch up with her.

"Why(pant)did(pant)you(pant)run(pant)like(pant)that,"I said in between pants trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry I really wanted to get to school,"she said.I guessed she was really excited to be in school as a human again."You know I bumped into this really handsome boy his name is Natsume Hyuuga."I shocked by the name she just metioned.'_I have to keep her away from him_'I thought.

"I know him,"I said then she smiled at me."Don't get close to him."After I said that she frowned.

"Why not?He's really nice.I think it's love at first sight!"she said which shocked me.'_This is going to be am I suppose to do if Mikan already fell in love with him?_'I thought.

"I can't tell you why just don't get close to him."After saying that I stromed off running away to cry.

'_I wonder why she said that.I shouldn't have to listen to what she said and she didn't have to be like that_'thought she was thinking that I was thinking '_I can't believe she fell in love with the guy I'm in love is not going to go well._'

Mikan's POV

"I wonder where my classes are,"I said.I remembered that Ruby was suppose to help me, but she left me."I know I should go to the office maybe someone can help me."

I went straight to the office then I stopped in front of the office doors.I entered the office and there he was.I can't believe he's here.I recovered from my shock when he started to speak.

"Oh your the girl I bumped into this morning Mikan Sakura right,"he said and I nodded."You must be new to school."I nodded again."Would like me to show you around and show you to your classes?"

"Thank you,your a big help,"I told him.'_I can't belive Natsume is going to show me around it's like a dream come true_'I showed me around he even showed me his favorite place which is the Sakura tree in the school.I was so happy then it was time to go to class.

"Here you go class 8-2,"he said."I guess we're in the same class."When he said that I was filled with so much joy.

"I can't thank you enough for the tour,"I said very happily and then I showed him one of my smiles.

"No it was nothing.I will tell the teacher your outside so just stand here and wait until he calls you in,"he said and I just he gave me a warm smile and went teacher called me into the classroom.

"Hello Sakura-san my name is Narumi-sensei,"Narumi-sensei said and then turned to the class."Minna-san this is Mikan Sakura a new student."I was nervous to introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you minna-san my name is Mikan Sakura I'm 13 years old and I have the Ghost and Animal Communication Alice,"I said and everyone was surprised that I have the same Alice as Ruby, but I don't know that Ruby is in the same class.

**Meanwhile Ruby's POV**

"I can't believe Mikan,"I said."I'm going to be late!"I ran to class and when I entered I saw Natsume and Mikan sitting together it made me furious.

* * *

**Me:See you didn't look stupid you were like a gentlemen.**

**Natsume:Whaterver I'm just glad you didn't make me like a sicko or a nerd.**

**Mikan:I can't believe you made me fall in love with Natsume at first sight.**

**Me:It's for the readers, but aren't you glad he is not burning you and calling you polka?**

**Mikan:Yeah that does make me happy Ty-chan!**

**Me:Please review and wait for more updates.**

**Natsume:Yeah review or I'll burn you.**


	4. New boy! New relationships!

**Me:Hello and I want to say thanks to my readers who commented so Mikan-chan will you do the honors.I also wanted to say Ruka will make an apperance in my story.**

**Mikan:Sure Ty-chan!Thank you Aozora no kishi and Dontmessupwithme for reviewing Ty-chan's story!**

**Me:Thank you Mikan-chan!**

**Mikan:Your welcome!**

**Natsume:YO stupid author can we get on with the story because I wonder who gets me Polka here or that Ruby chick.**

**Me:You sure are curious today.(smirks)**

**Natsume:Shut up!(glares at author)**

**Mikan:Don't call me Polka!My name is Mikan.M-I-K-A-N for your information.**

**Natsume:Whatever Polka.**

**Mikan:You pervet!(glares at Natsume)**

**Me:(sweatdrops)Anyways Mikan please do the disclaimer.**

**Mikan:OK!Ty-chan does not own Gakuen Alice she only owns Ruby Mirizawa!**

**Me:On with the story!**

* * *

Still Ruby's POV

"I'm glad you made it on time,"said Naurmi-sensei.

"Sorry,"I said and I want to my seat that's behind Mikan's and the whole class time I kept giving her a cold the bell rung and she was saved for turned around to face me.

"Why did you stare at me the whole time?"she said to me in an angry voice.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Natsume?"I told her still giving her a cold made her uncomfortable so I toned it down a little.

"Why do I have to stay away from him?"she said and I stayed silent."I demand an answer!"I looked at her straight in the eye.

"Because I love him too!"I told her and that shocked her.

"What your in love with him too!"she said in loud voice.'_Thank god that no one heard her, but she is still to loud I'm going to have to shut her up._'

"Shhhhhhh!"I told her and she stopped talking so loud."Let the best girl win."She nodded.

The day ended and things were getting serious.I was wondering if Mikan would give up, but that girl has fire and determination in her eyes.

Natsume's POV

'_Girls will always follow me and confess their undying love for ...so don't understand that no is of them are good enough for me.I like a girl who's different, like the new girl Mikan she's not like all those gives me my space and privacy._'

Mikan's POV

'_It was the next day so I decided that I will be my regular self in front of Natsume.I see that Ruby is trying to change everything about her so that Natsume will notice not like it's not going to work but I'm not going to tell her because then I will lose.'_

Next day still Mikan's POV

When me and Ruby got to school and we saw Natsume with walked up to him.

"Hi Natsume!"I said with a cheerful smile and Ruby just nodded.

"Hi Mikan, hi Ruby,"Natsume replied and smiled.

"Natsume who is she?"said Natsume's bestfriend. Natsume remembered that his friend has been out for two weeks and wasn't here when Ruby and Mikan came here.

"Ruka this is Mikan Sakura and Ruby Mirizawa the two new students in our class,Mikan,Ruby this is my bestfriend Ruka,"said Natsume as he explained to Ruka who we were.

"Hi Mikan-chan and hi Ruby-chan,"Ruka said and gave us a sweet smile.I told him he didn't have to be so formal and he nodded.I looked at Ruby and I'm pretty sure I saw her blush, but she tried to hide it."I hope we can become good friends."

"I'm sure we already have,"I said with a small chuckle."Well bye we have to go now see you guys later in class."I grabbed Ruby and the boys said bye and we left.

Natsume's POV

"Those two girls are interesting, especial Ruby,"Ruka said while blushing and tried to hide it, but I saw it.

"Hmmm it looks like you have a crush on Ruby,"I said to Ruka with a chuckle and what he said next stopped me from laughing.

"And I know you have a crush on Mikan,"Ruka said and he chuckled when he saw my shocked face.I also blushed when I heard her name.

"How did you know?"I said.I was still in shock that my best friend was able to figure me out like that.I was still blushing, but I hid it with my hair.

"I knew it you even blushed,"Ruka said with a smile."I can't believe after all these years we've found girls who stole our hearts."Ruka was still smiling.'_I just hope it isn't a one-sidded love or we'll be sad and become cold like in our other schools._'Ruka's smile became smaller after his thought.

"Yeah with all these fangirls you don't know who likes you for your personality,"I said and Ruka nodded.

At the same time Mikan's POV

"Ruby seems you like Ruka now,"I said and she blushed."See you blushed now I know you do like Ruka."

"Is it that obvious,"Ruby said with a smile.I knew she was nervous and was surprised that I figured it out.I'm happy that she changed guys.

"So you don't like Natsume anymore,"I said and she nodded.'_Now I can be with him and I don't have to worry about Ruby, but I do hope she gets together with Ruka._'

Later that day

There was no more competition and I would talk to Natsume every time I had a did the same with Ruka.I was relieved when I learned that Ruby doesn't like were in class when Narumi-sensei came in to give an announcement.

"Class the Christmas Ball is one week from now so be prepared,"Narumi-sensei said and then he left.

"One week from now is the Christmas Ball,"I said with a cheerful smile.I turned to face Ruby.

"I can't wait, let me see who am I going to ask,"said Ruby.'_I'm pretty sure that I don't even need to guess to find out who Ruby's going to ask._'I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Natsume's fangirls.

"Natsume-sama have you decided on anyone yet?"said his were all hyper to find out who Natsume is taking and would probaly pass out if it was them.

"Yes,but I'm not saying you'll just have to wait,"he said with a really made all of his fangirls go crazy.

"Natsume-sama please pick me?"said his annoying fangirls.'_Wow these girls don't shut up they're really annoying.I feel sad that Natsume has fangirls.I wonder who he is taking._'While I was deep in thought Natsume looked at me and thought'_I wondering what she's thinking about?Maybe she is trying to guess who I'm taking._'

I looked over at him and I saw him staring at me."Whatcha staring at."It seems I have caught him of guard.

"Nothing just wondering what your thinking about,"he said which made me blush a little, but I hid it.

"Nothing important,"I that he got up and left.I left and went to lunch the hallway was out of nowhere I was grabbed and to my surprise it was Natsume.

* * *

**Me:I't seems that things just got interesting.**

**Natsume:Yo author I wish you wouldn't make me look so sappy it's too OOC.**

**Me:Well sorry I wanted to give them a more romantic you because you have to admit that you take to long ask the girl you love out.**

**Natsume:I see you have a now I'm agreeing with the stupid author I must be that's the answer I'm sick.**

**Me:(rolls eyes)Yeah sure your sick.**

**Mikan:Wait for the next chapter and then your questions will be answered.**

**Me:Please review.**

**Natsume:Review or else.(starts flame on palm)**

**Me&Mikan:Scary!**


	5. Dates for the Christmas Ball!

**Me:Another day another chapter lets just hope that Natsume doesn't kill me before I finish the story.**

**Natsume:I'm only going to burn your hair if you make me look stupid, but your so stupid to think that I would do that.**

**Mikan:I wonder why Natsume stopped me?Come on Ty-chan lets get on with the story!**

**Me:You sure are since I'm so pumped up lets get on with the the disclaimer please.**

**Natsume:Whatever stupid author doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Mikan:She only owns Ruby!**

**Me:On with the story!**

* * *

In the hallway Mikan's POV

"Natsume what are you doing here?"I said with a surprised look on my face.'_Why did he grab out of nowhere?He does have a serious look on his face maybe he wants to tell me something important._'

"Sorry for grabing you out of nowhere I just wanted to ask you if you'll go to the dance with me?"he said which really surprised me.'_So it was me who he wanted to ask.I'm so happy._'Then I started to cry.

"Of(sob)course(sob)I(sob)will(sob)go(sob)with(sob)you!"I I mean I tried to say in between my tears.

"Thanks for accepting, but why are you crying?"he said with a worried look on his face.

"I'm just so happy that you asked me,"I said while smiling.I cleared all my tears.'_That's a first I never cried while be so happy it doesn't matter because I get to go to the dance with Natsume!_'

"You look better when you smile so don't cry with a sad face,"he said which made me blush and after that I just nodded.'_I think I'm to sappy I can't be to weak in front of her then she won't depend on am I thinking these bad thoughts shoo!_'

Meanwhile Ruby's POV

'_I have to do it.I have to bring myself to ask him._'I walked up to Ruka when he wasn't surrounded by his fangirls."Umm...Ruka w-will y-you g-go t-to t-the d-dance with me,"I stuttered while I asked him.I blushed, but I was able to hide it.

"Sure I would love to, you know I was going to ask you first, but it looks like you have more courage than me,"he said and then chuckled a also blushed and tried to hide it.

"Really!"I was so happy to hear that he wanted to ask me too.I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Yeah,"he said and gave me a big smile.I was so full of joy.'_I just have to tell this to Mikan later._'

Later at Ruby's dorm Mikan's POV

When we arrived I couldn't help to notice that Ruby was smiling the entire way here.I was smiling too, but still she was just to happy for the first time since I met her."Ruby whatcha smiling about?"I wanted to know why she was so happy.

"I asked Ruka to the ball and he said yes!"she said with so much excitement then she noticed my smile is like her's,"Why are you smiling so big like me?"

"Oh Natsume asked me to the ball and I accepted."I said with a warm was shocked to hear this."I was so excited when he asked, but he caught me of guard."

"Who knew the girl Natsume was talking about was you,"she said still in shock.I nodded in agreement.

"Now we both have dates,"I said, but then a thought hit me."Oh wait we don't have dresses."

"How about we go to Central Town tomorrow to get them?"Ruby can be very helpful at times.

"Sure,"I answered to Central Town is a good have so many different shops and the best clothing you'll ever see.

The Next Day still Mikan's POV

I couldn't wait to go to Central Town a place where everyone wants to shop.I saw the prettiest dress in the window and wanted to buy was a light pink dress with Sakura petals at the rim on the bottom.I checked my purse and I have enough money to buy it."Oh this is the dress I want,"I said with excitement."I'm going to try it on."I went in the dressing room when I was done I came out.

"Wow you look amazing you should get that dress"Ruby said with a did I know she was trying on a dress dress was a light blue dress with sparkles at the top and some sparkles on the bottom.

"You look great in your dress Ruby,"I said and then she smiled at muttered a 'thank you.'With that we paid for our dresses and we went back to our the students in the Gakuen Alice Academy live in rooms deprending on their star rank.(A/N If you want to know their star ranks read the bottom of the page.)

Day of the Christmas Ball Ruby's POV

"Today is the day of the Christmas Ball there is so many preparations we have to do,"Mikan said in Alice Academy our celebrations are unique because of our use them to prepare everything.

"I know we have to build the structure for the big cake, hang up all the decorations, and decorate the big Christmas tree in the middle of the room,"I said to finished decorating and we went to our dorms to and Ruka told us earlier what time they were going to get us.

Flashback

"Mikan and Ruby,"said Ruka with Natsume at his and I turned around to face them.

"Hello Ruka and Natsume,"me and Mikan said at the same time and the boys came closer to us.

"About the Christmas Ball we are going to pick you up at your dorms at 6:30 since the ball starts at 6:40,"said and I nodded to his statement.

End of Flashback Mikan's POV(Mikan's Dorm)

Ruby and I started to change when we were finished we still had 30 minutes left."What do you want to do now,"I said with a bored look on my face."We still have time to kill."

"I have to go back to my dorm since Ruka is going to pick me up there.I'll see you later,"said Ruby and I nodded.I muttered 'bye' to her when she left.30 minutes of checking that I had everything there was a knock on the door.I opened it and there he was in a black tuxedo with a crimson tie.

"Wow Natsume You look hansome,"I said and he blushed a he turned to me and saw my dress.

"You look very beautiful in your dress,you look like a Sakura princess(A/N Sakura means cherry blossom so he is calling her a cherry blossom princess),"he made me blush a crimson color and I look like his grabbed my hand and we left.

Ruby's POV

I was waiting for Ruka in my room and there was a knock on my door.I went over and opened was Ruka and he was wearing a white tuxedo with a blue tie like the color of my I was done inspecting him I looked at him.

"Wow you look stunning,"Ruka said.I blushed a little and I knew I had to say something back.

"Thank you, you look great too,"I said and gave him one of my brightest blushed a little.'_That's so looks so adorable when he blushes._'

"Thanks, come on Natsume and Mikan are probaly waiting for us,"he said and I caught up with Natsume and Mikan.

* * *

**Me:Mikan and the others are special stars in the story.**

**Mikan:What's going to happen at the Christmas Ball?**

**Me:You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.(smirks)**

**Natsume:You better not be planning something stupid.**

**Me:Lets just say there are two big surprises in the next chapter.**

**Mikan:Really I can't wait!Please review Ty-chan's story.**

**Natsume:Do tell the truth cause liars get burnt.(starts fire in hand)**

**Me&Mikan:He's still so scary.(gulps)**


	6. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry guys but you will have to wait for tomorrow for the next chapter.I was caught up in so many things I couldn't update today.I will make it up tomorrow.I will write two chapters instead of 1.I apoligize and I also updated my stories because there was typos and alot of words were missing.I'm sorry again.**

**Love,Ty-chan**


	7. A confession at the Sakura tree?

**Me:I'm so sorry about yesterday I had so many things to do.**

**Natsume:Who cares about your life lets get on with this stupid story.**

**Me:Mou Natsume your so mean!Mikan-chan disclaimer please since I don't want to keep the readers waiting.**

**Mikan:Ok!Ty-chan does not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Natsume:She only owns that idiot Ruby.**

**Ruby:Who you calling an idiot!(glares at Natsume)**

**Natsume:You idiot.(gets chased by Ruby)**

**Mikan:(sweatdrops)When did she get here?**

**Me:I guess she heard her name anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

We had fun and ate some food and danced at the came up to me.'_Looks like he's serious again.I wonder what he needs to tell me now._'

"Mikan can we go outside?There is something important that I need to tell you in private,"he said which made me curious on what he needed to say so I I followed him outside and I was were at the Sakura tree which is his favorite 're surrounded by snow."Mikan."

"Yes,"I said.I stiffened up because he called my name when it was quiet.

"I love you Mikan will you go out with me,"he said while blushing.I started to cry again."Again you must be really happy."He gave me a big smile.

"I love you too!I will go out with you,"I said.I was so happy that I gave him a kiss on his made me and him blush so much.

"So I guess we'll walk to class together everyday"he said trying to calm himself down.

"Sure we'll start tomorrow.I'll be waiting for you,"I said still went back to the noticed we were gone because they were having to much fun.

"Now everybody it's almost time for the last dance,"said the boys were aking the girls if they want to dance with them.I saw Ruka getting closer to Ruby.

Ruby's POV

I was standing there waiting for someone to ask me to I saw Ruka approach me then I became nervous.I was blushing a little too.

"Ruby will you dance with me,"said Ruka with a little blush showing on his face.(A/N For you people asking where are the fangirls lets say I didn't want them to interrupt this beautiful moment so I locked them away.*smirks*)

"Sure I would love to,"I said with a warm that we went onto the dance floor like everybody else.

Mikan's POV

While I saw Ruka ask Ruby to dance with him I wondered where did Natsume run off to.A few seconds later I saw saw me and came looks tired and worried for some reason.

"I(pant)was(pant)looking(pant)for(pant)you,"he said in between breaths.'_Why would he be looking for me._'My thoughts were interrupted."I(pant)was(pant)going(pant)to(pant)ask you(pant)if you wanted to dance with me."He was happy that he got out what he needed to say.

"I would love to dance with you(A/N Ironic huh),but first drink some water."He sat down on a chair and drank the cup of water I brought him."I'm sorry,I guess I move around to much and that's why you couldn't find me."

"No problem just try not to move so much again,"he said with a warm smile.(A/N Is it just me or do these people SMILE A LOT!)After he was able to breath at a normal pace again we went to the dance floor.

"Let the last dance commence,"said the got their partners and started and to and I started was very nonstalgic danicing with him.I wanted to stay like that forever,but sadly everything must come to an was a very beautiful night Yuu our class president used his illusion Alice to show us a sky filled with was perfect because there wasn't any annoying fangirls near dance ended and everyone cleaned they were done they went to their dorms.

The Next Day Still Mikan's POV

It was weird today,when I woke up I couldn't stop blushing.I remembered everything that happened yesterday.'_I better get ready before Natsume picks me up._'I was done getting ready and then someone was knocking on my door.'_It has to be him._'

Meanwhile in Ruby's room

'_That dance was magical,_'Ruby thought.'_I can't believe what Ruka said while we were dancing._'

* * *

**Me:Sorry but I won't be updating 2 chapters today because I had my 8 grade picnic today so I won't have enough time to make 2 chapters sorry again.I will try to make 2 chapters please wait.**

**Natsume:You made me look like a blushing idiot!**

**Me:But you look cute when you blush you even confessed even Mikan thinks so.**

**Mikan:Yeah its true.**

**Natsume:THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE!**

**Me:Read the next chapter if you want to know what Ruka told Ruby during the dance.**

**Mikan:Please review this story!**


	8. A second confession!

**Me:Sorry for the I said in the last chapter I will try KEYWORD TRY to make 2 chapter if I can't finish it early I will spend all night writing 2 chapter.**

**Mikan:You can do it Ty-chan!**  
**Me:Thanks Mikan!**  
**Ruby:Can we get on with the story I'm pretty sure the readers want to know what Ruka told me at the ball!**  
**Me:Okay!**  
**Mikan:You could a least say please to Ty-chan.**  
**Ruby:Sorry Ty-chan!Can we PLEASE get on with the story?**  
**Me:Sure, but can you do the disclaimer because Natsume is still mad at because of that whole BLUSHING LIKE AN IDIOT concept from the last chapter.**  
**Ruby:I would love to!Ty-chan does not own Gakuen only owns me and the concept of the story.**

* * *

FLASHBACK NORMAL POV  
When Ruby and Ruka are dancing he told Ruby something."Umm Ruby I have something very important to tell you(A/N Haven't you noticed that Natsume and Ruka do the same events at the same example in the last chapter Natsume asked Mikan about the same sentence that Ruka also how they asked or were asked to the ball on the same day.),"Ruka said.'He looks serious then it must be important'Ruby thought.

"What do you need to tell me"Ruby said wondering what he wanted he said took him a lot of effort to say.

"I love you Ruby(A/N Ironic again...Right!)!"he said which made him blush a crimson made Ruby blush crimson was surprised that he felt the same way.

"I love you too ever since I first met you,"She said and they were still both didn't know it would like kept dancing to the turned her head to the right and saw Natsume dancing with she thought'Hmm I wonder why they're dancing so close to each other?Could it be that they started going out?Maybe...I'll ask her later in the meantime I'll just have fun.'  
End of Flashback...  
"Maybe they're going out"said Ruby sighing.'Well I better get going because Ruka is waiting for me in the classroom.'Ruby her way to the classroom Ruby saw Natsume and Mikan holding hands,but they didn't see her.'I knew it they are going out!Oh I have to tell Ruka about this'Ruby ran stright to the classroom,when she opened the door she saw Ruka sitting at his went up to him and he turned to face her.

"Hello Ruby,good morning,"he said wondering why his girlfriend is here so early.

"Hello Ruka guess what,"she said while smiling which made Ruka blush a little by the site of it.

"What?"he said confused on what she knows that he doesn't.

"You're not going to believe it.I saw Natsume and Mikan holding hands on my way here,"Ruby said so excitied with a huge grin."I think they're going out."

"Just like knew we're both alike,"said Ruka.

"I always knew Mikan likes Natsume,"said Ruby.

"I always knew Natsume liked Mikan,"Ruka said."What a coincidence,"the couple said at the they started laughing,but quietly of course.

Mikan's POV  
"I don't know why,but I'm pretty sure someone saw us and ran away Natsume,"I said.I had this strange feeling inside of me.

"Maybe we'll find out later Mikan,"he said calmly.I'm pretty sure he's our way to class guess who 's and Ruka's fanclub and their seaweed haired president Sumire Shouda.

"Natsuuuuuuuummmmeeeeeee,"shouted his were running to Natsume as fast as their feets can carry them.

"Mikan lets make a run forit,"he said and I just ran as fast as we took a couple of turns to lose them.

"We finally lost them.I thought they were going to catch up to us,"I said almost out of breath.

"Well I'm glad we're safe,"he said almost out of breath made it back to class with no more fangirls chasing were still holding hands when we made it figured out we were together but the girls were ignored the fact of us holding I noticed Ruby talking to Ruka and I over heard something.

"See what I mean it's obvious they're going out are still holding hand like when I saw them in the hallway,"Ruby I heard this I walked up to Ruby.

"So you were the one who was staring at us in the hallway,"I said in a cold voice."See Natsume I knew there was a presence I felt and now I found out who it is."

"What are you going to do to her Mikan,"said Natsume and Ruka at the same time.

"You'll see,"I said with a murderous glare."You'll all see."Everybody was scared to know what wiill happen to Ruby, some people even prayed for her."Ruby you'll be taught a lesson for spying on people"I said and giggled was on her knees wondering what I was going to do to entire day I was thinking about what to do to Ruby.I couldn't think of anything so I went to the Nothern Woods,before I left Natsume told me something.

"Mikan try not to hurt Ruby to much,"Natsume said witha worried face.

"Don't worry,"I said with an evil grin.

"Be careful Ruby we'll pray for you,"Natsume and Ruka said at the same time.

"Thank you...I think,"Ruby said with a scared face.

So after that I made it to the Nothern Woods.I walked around thinking what should I do to I heard something rusle in the bushes and then came out an injured 's small and it's a Pikachu.

* * *

**Me:This is not a cross over I'm only borrowing Pikachu because I need its will happen to Ruby?Wait for the next chapter to find out.**  
**Ruby:Ty-chan please don't hurt me to much.**  
**Me:It's all up to Mikan.**  
**Mikan:Yeah it's all up to me.(laughs evily)**  
**Ruby:Oh noooooooo!**  
**Me:Please review.**


	9. 2 new boys They're Natsume's brothers!

**Me:Now for people who are asking why is pikachu here well I'll tell I was writing my story I asked my friend who should I add in my said pikachu,when he said pikachu I had a great idea.**

**Mikan:Oh I wonder what your idea is Ty-chan?**

**Me:If you want to know what pikachu's going to do keep reading.**

**Natsume:Lets just hope that pikachu won't be used on me.**

**Me:So Natsume your not mad at me anymore?**

**Natsume:I'm still mad,but I will forgive you a little.**

**Me:(jumps on Natsume)Thank you for forgiving me!**

**Natsume:Ok just get off of me please!**

**Me:Sorry!Ruka can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Ruka:Sure!Ty-chan does not own Gakuen Alice,she only owns Ruby my girlfriend.(blushes)**

**Ruby:You look so cute when you with the story!**

* * *

Mikan POV

I saw the injured pikachu hurt its leg and had a fever so I decided to treat was very tired.I brought pikachu to my room,I had a first aid kit in I arrived I wraped up pikachu's leg and let it sleep on my bad.'It looks so peacful sleeping 's rare to see a pikachu here.'I finished my thoughts when I saw pikachu waking up."I see you woke you gave me quit a scare,"I looked confuse.

"Pika pika pika(Where am I?),"said pikachu."Pika pika pika pika(Who are you?)."Pikachu looked around the room.

"My name is Mikan Sakura and your in my room,"I said with a smile on my face.

"Pika pika pika pi(You can understand me),"said pikachu."Yes I can see your in Alice Academy where people have Alices or strange powers.I have the Ghost and Animal Communication Alice which allows me to communicate with ghosts and animals that can't speak,"I told pikachu."I hope your leg feels better."

"Pika pika pika pika(Thank you or treating me),"pikachu said."Pika pika pika pika pika (You're really nice it is okay if I stay with you until my leg healed completly)."

"Your welcome and sue,"I said."If you end up liking it here and me maybe you can stay and live with me and become my partner."I gave pikachu a sweet smile.

"Pika pika pi(Sure sounds like fun),"pikachu said."Pika pika pika pi(Oh by the way you can call me Daisy)."

"Nice to meet you you do me a favor?"I said.'Watch out Ruby!I have something in store for !'

"Pika pika pika(Sure anything for my savior),"Daisy said.I told her the plan.

NEXT DAY  
When I arrived to class with Daisy everyone looked at me.I saw Ruby and smirked.'This is going to be fun!'I called out to her."Ready for your punishment Ruby,"I said with an evil grin."DAISY THUNDER BOLT!"Daisy used her move and Ruby was electricfied."That was payback Ruby."Since everyone saw Daisy they decided not to mess with me.

"I'm...so...sorry...Mikan,"Ruby said in between shocks of the thunder Natsume was a little bit worried.

"Don't do it again,"I said.I look over to Natsume."Don't worry I will never use this move on anybody else in class so calm down."I reassured everybody and they let out a sigh in relief.I sat down and Daisy sat on my lap."Oh yeah before I forget,minna-san this is Daisy,Daisy this is everyone."

"Nice to meet you Daisy,"most of the class said.

"Pika pika pika pi(Nice to meet you too),"Daisy was confused because most of the animals in Alice Academy can talk,but not her so they didn't know what she said.

"Daisy said nice to meet you too,"said me and Ruka at the same time."Oh yeah Daisy,Ruka has the Animal Pheromone Alice so he can communicate with you too,"I said and Daisy nodded.

"Well I won't accept that would probaly kill us,"said none other than Sumire president of the Natsume and Ruka fanclub.'She just called Daisy a she's gonna get it.'Daisy heard this and got mad.

"Permy I think you should be careful you made her mad,"I after I finished Daisy launched an attack.

","Diay said using her most powerful thunder was surprised and hair was sticking up.

"Permy your hair looks like burnt seaweed and I told you to be careful.I think you know now not to make her mad,"I said and looked at Ruby who was sound asleep on my all thought 'I'm not going to ever mess with Daisy.'

Classes were so I went to my room to watch t. my way there I was stopped by someone.I turned round to see Natsume who was grabbing my hand.

"Umm Natsume what do you want that you stopped me,"I asked all confused.

"Oh no I'm not Natsume.I'm his twin brother Natsuke"he do look alike, but he has grey eyes not red ones like Natsume.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Natsume had a twin there are somethings I don't even know about him.I'm going to ask him a lot of yeah by the way why did you stop me?"I said realizing all these things.

"Natsume told me to tell you to meet him at the Sakura tree,"he said and I was surprised to hear that Natsume wanted me to come to the place where he confessed to me.

"Sure!"I said with a bright smile.I was on my way to the Sakura tree and I noticed a little boy with silver hair and brown eyes not like Natsume's standing by Natsume."Hello Natsume,"I said."Hello,"I said to the little boy.

"I see you made the reason I called you was my twin Natsuke who just met and Yoichi my little brother wanted to meet you,"he said.

"Oh ok,I guess your Yoichi,"I said and he nodded."Nice to meet you I'm Mikan Sakura."I gave him a warm smile and he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too Mikan,"he is so nice like the twins.

* * *

**Me:New characters and more surprises.I feel sad for Ruby though.**

**Mikan:She desirve that!**

**Yoichi:Why am I in this story?**

**Me:There will be a big surprise later in the story involving you.**

**Yoichi:Oh ok and please review or I'll send ghost to your house.**


	10. A day with Yoichi!

**Me:The new chapter is up!**

**Yoichi:Ty-chan your story is interesting.**

**Me:Thanks Yo-chan!**

**Natsume:Can we get on with this story!**

**Me:Hai hai!Yo-chan please do the disclaimer.**

**Yoichi:This hag does not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Me:I am not a hag!I only own Ruby.**

* * *

"Now you met my siblings Mikan,"Natsume said.I turned to face him.

"Thank you for the introduction Natsume,"I said and gave him a huge smile.

"Who's that,"Yoichi asked pointing to Daisy that I forgot about.

"This is my friend Daisy,Daisy this is Yoichi,"I said introducing them to each other.

"Pika pika(Nice to meet you Yoichi),"Daisy said giving Yoichi a smile.(A/N Yes pikachu's can have facial expressions.)

"Nice to meet you Daisy,"said Youchi.I was shocked."Yoichi what is our Alice?"I asked him."Ghost and Animal Communication why?"He asked.

"You have the same Alice as me and my friend 's like we're we are the only ones in the school with that Alice,"I told was happy to hear there is two more people like him and he wasn't alone.

"Oi did you guys forget about me,"Natsume said.I bowed apoligitcly and said out of nowhere Natsuke showed up.

"Lets go Natsume!Reo is waiting for us and we can't be late or we'll get punished,"Natsuke said and Natsume waved goodbye to me and Yoichi.

"Hey Mikan lets go to Central Town I heard a new store opened up,"said Yoichi giving me puppy dog eyes.I gave in to them.

"Sure lets go,"I said sighing.I knew there wasn't anybody who could resist him,but I also wanted to go to Central Town.

"Mikan is it okay if I call you onee-chan,"he said trying to hide his face because he was embarrassed.

"Sure anything you want Yo-chan,"I said giving him a cute surprised me is what he said next.

"Onee-chan carry me and lets go,"he said with a was so small and young so I'll allow it.I picked him up and we took the bus and we -chan was still clinging on to we arrived at the new shop that was called Howalan Shop.

"This is the place right?"I asked Yo-chan and he nodded."You want me to buy you some Yo-chan?"His eyes lit up with my remark.

"Really onee-chan you would do that for me,"he said and I had a big smile when I agreed. I bought him some both took one and bit it.

"Delicious,"we both said at the same time,then we started to we finished eating we went to other to mention Yoichi was still clinging onto me,but he feel asleep."Guess it's time to take you to your room Yo-chan,"I said and he woke went home before us because she was sleepy.

"Onee-chan I want to sleep with you today,"he said,but he was still I decided to take him with me.

Next Day  
Youchi was still sleeping so I took a shower and I I finished changing he woke up."Hey there sleepy head do you want some breakfeast,"I said and he went to take a was a school day today so we went to his room to get his school clothes so he can change in my came out changed and we ate breakfeast.I made chocolate chip pancakes and we drank orange juice.

"Onee-chan your food is delicious!I love chocolate chips!"he said so happily.I muttered a 'thanks' and we left to was clinging onto me today decided to stay in the room.

"Hey Yo-chan don't you have to go to class,"I said in a worried tone.

"No,onee-chan I want to go to class with you,"he said giving me those puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"Okay,"I said giving went into class and everybody(well not everybody it was just the fangirls)was mumbling things like:

"Why is Youchi-sama clinging onto that hag,"said Luna the vice-president of the fanclub.

"Yeah she is so ugly that she is probaly a witch(A/N Dear readers Mikan is actually the prettiest one of all the girls so that's why the girls call her ugly because they are jealous.)getting Yo-chan to like her,"said Permy(Sumire)the fanclub president.

"Yeah,"agreed the other members who are not really that important to mention their names.I heard this and felt heartbroken.'_Why do they hate me.I didn't do anything wrong.I'm always nice to them!_'

"Onee-chan is not a hag or a witch,she is beautiful!"shouted out Yo-chan defending me."You guys are the hags not onee-chan!"he said and the fangirls were shocked even me.

"But Yo-chan...,"they started to say, but were cut off by Yo-chan.

"Nobody calls me Yo-chan except onee-chan,Natsume,Natsuke,Ruka,and Ruby,"he probaly mentioned Ruby because I told him that she had the same Alice as us.I guess he doesn't like it when people who are not even close to him call him Yo-chan.

"Thank you for defending me Yo-chan,"I said giving him a smile and he gave one back to me.I saw all the girls glaring at me.I just went to my and Natsuke came in and all the fangirls looked at them.

"It's the Twin Princes!"screamed Permy in her fangirl voice.'_God does she have mutiple personalities?I guess so because wasn't just mad at me a second ago._'

"Shut up Permy,"the twins yelled at her and burned all the fangirls' hair together.

"OHHHH MY HAIR WATER! WATER!"they all said running to the girls bathroom.

"I see you two are getting along,"Natsume said looking at me and Youchi hugging was a liitle bit of jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah me onee-chan are getting along she even made me chocolate chip pancakes this morning,"he said to Natsume and I just nodded agreeing to what he was was kind of sad.

* * *

**Me:Natsume being sad what's that about?Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Mikan:Thank you to all the readers who read Ty-chan's story.**

**Me:Thank you Kitkat for reviewing my story!**

**Mikan:Please review!**


	11. A broken heart Leaving to AAA?

**Me:Sorry guys that I didn't write in a couple of days.I wanted to see some other stories before I continued show my deepest apologies I will make this chapter longer and no conversation in the my last day of school was yesterday I will be able to update more chapters and no I didn't have writers -chan disclaimer please I don't want to keep my readers waiting.**

**Mikan:Ty-chan does not own Gakuen Alice and she only owns Ruby.**

* * *

"Hey Natsume I can make you lunch whenever you want,"I said giving him a big went back to his cheerful self after hearing those words.'_I think I will not tell him that Youchi stayed with me last night.I'll keep that a secret._'

"Sure I would love that,"Natsume said trying to keep calm that his girlfriend is going to make him lunch.'_He is kind of funny when he is like that._'Youchi pulled me down to whisper something to me.

"Onee-chan,Natsume loves you so much that he got jealous,"he said with a giggle.

"Probaly so Yo-chan"I said giving a small giggle too."It seems your bother is jealous I made food for you first and not him,"I said in his we both started laughing.

"Look at the hag getting close with Yo-chan and the Twin Princes,"said Permy all jealous.(A/N Can this girl be anymore jealous that she call this beautiful girl a hag.I'm Permy but have you seen yourself in a mirror.)

"Yeah, president we have to do get rid of her,"said Luna.

"Great idea,"said they started planning Ruka and Ruby came noticed Mikan and Natsume with two other boys in the back.

"Umm hello I ask something?"she said and I nodded."Who is this boy who looks like Natsume and this little boy on your lap?"

"Oh yeah you haven't met them yet,"I said then pointed to the older boy."This is Natuke,Natsume's twin brother and on my lap is Youchi,Natsume's younger step-brother,"I told I looked at Youchi."Yo-chan this is the girl I was talking about, the one with the same Alice as us."

"Nice to meet you Ruby/Ruby-nee,"Natsuke and Youchi said at the same time."Nice to meet you too,"she said back at she gave them a her mind she was thinking '_This boy has the same Alice as me and Mikan,but that is impossible because Alices are passed down by family.I'll talk to Mikan about it later._'Ruka faked a cough and got my attention.

"Oh yeah,Hi Ruka we almost forgot about you,"I said while sweatdropping."Sorry about that."I felt guilty forgetting about him like that.

"It's okay Mikan you were just caught up by your conversation.I understand completely,"he said reasuring me.

"Your so nice for forgiving me like that you so much,"I said giving him a bright and blushed at the sight of hid it right away thinking '_Why am I blushing?I like Ruby not Mikan...right?_'He kept repeating that in his head in his blush didn't go unnoticed it seems Natsuke saw his blush,but he decided he's not going to say anything now maybe all went to their still holding onto classes were over Ruby went to her room.

(Ruby's room)

When she arrived in her room she almost forgot about the machine that shows when I experience those four checked it and noticed that the light above love was lite so it means I experienced love,next is saddeness.'_I guess our lives are going to change from here on out,_'Ruby thought.

While Ruby was in her room me and Youchi were playing with likes Youchi so I didn't have to worry about him getting I remembered what happened yesterday with the twins who were called by Reo.'_Who is Reo?Is he that scary that they had to leave in such a hurry?What does he want with the twins?Well that doesn't involve me so I'll keep my nose out of it._'I then left with Youchi to drop him off at his room.

"Onee-chan can Daisy stay with me today,"he said.I nodded and decided I should go to the Nothern Woods to find Piyo and play with I left and I looked at the cherry blossom I went to the Nothern Woods I went to the place where Natsume confessed his feelings.I saw him with Luna and they kissed.I was shocked so I ran away.

When Natsume was kissed by Luna he pushed her off.(A/N To bad Mikan wasn't there to see it.)"Why the hell did you kiss me,"he said disgusted by what Luna did.

"I love you Natsme why can't you understand my feelings,"she said which made Natsume almost barf.'_This ugly girl stole my first kiss which was meant for Mikan,_'he thought.

"I don't like you I only like Mikan,"he said in a disgusted tone."Thanks a lot now I have to sanitize my lips you digusting ugly hag."He left and she watched him until he disappeared.

"You'll be mine I just have to eliminate that ugly girl first,"Luna said and chuckled she left to her room.I was crying so much.I knew I couldn't stay here anymore so I went to my uncle's office.

"Long time no see uncle,"I said and smiled even though I was still sad.

"I guess Ruby Mirizawa was able to turn you back.I missed seeing you like this,"he said with a happy face."Can I do something for you?"

"Can you transfer me,Ruby Mirizawa, and Youchi Huuyga to Alice Academy America?We all have the same power and I need to figure why so its best to train and to learn everything we can."Some of what I said is a lie.

"Sure will you like to leave tomorrow morning,"he said and I nodded."I'll inform Youchi and Ruby about this,but I won't tell them you suggested it."I mouthed a 'thank you' and left to my room to I left he told Ruby and Youchi about the transfer to America and they agreed.

(Next Day)

Ruka came to say goodbye to his girlfriend,me,and Daisy was there too.I got special permission to bring was sad that Ruby had to leave him."I'm going to miss you Ruka,"Ruby said while she cried.

"Me too,but we can always chat 't worry you will always be in my 're the only girl for me,"he said reasuringly and she nodded."Bye Ruby,Youchi,and Mikan."He waved goodbye.

"Ruka don't tell anyone what happened and let the teacher announce it especialy Natsume don't tell him,"I said sounding a bit cold and he nodded.I waved goodbye.

* * *

**Me:Poor Mikan her heart is someone be able to fix it?**

**Mikan:Please review or Ty-chan will be depressed and think that nobody is reading her story.**

**Me:Sorry for all the missing words.**


	12. Life in AAA!

**Me:I guess it's time to update again.**

**Mikan:Yeah we will find out about me being in AAA!**

**Me:It's sad to this Mikan but your going to have an entire personality change.**

**Mikan:Really?(pouts)**

**Ruby:Don't worry Mikan me and Yo-chan are with you.**

**Youchi:Yeah Mikan don't worry.**

**Me:Anyways Youchi disclaimer please.**

**Youchi:Ty-chan does not own Gakuen only own Ruby Mirizawa.**

**(In Alice Academy America)**

We were on the airplane going to finally arrived to was Ruby,Youchi,Daisy of course, and me who arrived at the school.I knew my life is going to change from here on went straight to the principal's office to get our rooms and class scheduels.

"It looks like me and you are in the same class again,"Ruby began to say and I nodded."And so is Youchi even though he's younger."

"I got special permission because I need to figure out why we all have the same power,"I said still in my cold voice."And the only way to find out is to find where my mother the power is passed down by family."That was my obvious intentions.

"Onee-chan I will help you out,"Youchi said with determination written all over his face.I nodded and said 'thank you'.

"I just wanted to warn you that I'm changing my personality because I can't have people interupt me while I'm doing my reserch,"I told them and they nodded.'_That was all a 's not the reall reason that I want to change my personality.I want to change it because I don't want to ever get hurt again._'We changed into new uniforms and went staight to class.

(In the classroom)

"Okay class we have three new students who came from Gakuen Alice Academy our sister school," the teacher said."Please come in."On cue me,Ruby,and Yo-chan entered the was oh's and ah's coming from the class."Please introduce yourselves."Yo-chan decided to start first.

"I'm Youchi Hyuuga,8 years old,Ghost to meet you,"he said with a bored of the girls had hearts in their eyes.'_It's his first day here and poor Yo-chan has fangirls._'

"Nice to meet you.I'm Ruby Mirizawa,13 years old,Ghost Alice,"Ruby said as her same cheerful self.I saw some boys have hearts in their eyes.'_I guess Ruby will have the same problem as Ruka he doesn't know his girlfriend has fanboys._'

"Nice to meet you.I'm Mikan Sakura,13 years old,Ghost Alice,"I said in a cold voice and an unemotional face.I noticed all the boys have hearts in their eyes.'_You got to be kidding me.I have fanboys too._'I said,"What these idiots forgot to mention is we have the Animal Communication Alice too and we are all special stars."Someone raised their was a boy with dirty blonde hair and a huge grin platered on his face.'_I knew that would happen._'

"Yes Koko," is a student from Gakuen Alice Academy who transferred here to America a day after I turned myself into a full is Koko Yume,13 years old,Mind-Reading Alice.

"How can you speak with animals if they already talk?"he asked.

"We have the ability to talk with animals that do not for example regular animals,animal who lost their ability to speak,and animals that were made by an Alice and can't speak at example ummm...Mikan can you get Daisy so I can show then,"Ruby said and I nodded.I went to get Daisy who was waiting outide.I brought her was surprised to see a pikachu in the classroom."This is Daisy a pikachu that can't would be classified as a regular say hi to the class."

"Pika pika pika pi(hi everyone my name is Daisy,"Daisy said.

"She said and I quote hi everyone my name is Daisy,"Yo-chan said still in a bored voice and Daisy nodded so people know what he said is true.

"Wow that's amazing,"said the entire class even the were surprised to see someone with this ability.

"How come you all have the same power,but are from different families,"asked Brian the class president.

"We don't know why we're here to figure it out ,"I said still in a bored and cold send somes shivers down their spines,but then the boys went back to having hearts in their eyes.'_Fanboys what are you going to do with them._'I was annoyed now.

"Let me assign you partners Youchi with Koko,Ruby with Brian,and Mikan with it looks like he is Mikan just take the seat in the class free time because we have new students,"said then he is 13 years old and has the Fortune Telling Alice.

**Me:Please review if no one reviews I might stop my story.**

**Mikan:Please review I want to know what happens to Natsume.**

**Natsume:Polka so your finally taking an interest to me stupid author why did you make me kiss that hag Luna in the last chapter.**

**Me:I needed to find a reason to get Mikan-chan away from you.**


	13. Natsume's change in personality!

**Me:I wonder what's going to happen to our favorite FIRE-CASTER!**

**Natsume:You better not make me look like an idiot.**

**Me:Your not going to look like an idiot...maybe you are?**

**Natsume:I'll burn you if you do that.**

**Mikan:Natsume stop wasting Ty-chan's time I want to know what happens next.**

**Me:You sure are curious Mikan-chan!Well since your so curious why don't you do the disclaimer since I know Natsume won't do it.**

**Mikan:Ty-chan does not own Gakuen Alice she only owns Ruby!**

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Gakuen Alice Academy)Normal POV**

The teacher walked into the classroom and everybody was wondering where is Mikan and Ruby."Class Mikan Sakura and Ruby Mirizawa have transferred to Alice Academy America,"the teacher was shocked everybody except Ruka who knew about even shocked Natsume to know that his girlfriend transferred to another school without telling looked over to his best friend who didn't look surprised at all.

"Oi Ruka why do you look so calm your girlfriend left,"he said still looking at his friend for an answer.

"I knew they were transferring and Youchi transferred with them too,"he said but before Natsume could say anything he continued."I didn't know they were transferring till this morning,I don't know why they transferred,and Mikan told me not to tell anyone espicially you."Natsume was shocked to hear that his girlfriend didn't want him to know.

When classes were over he went to his room and saw a letter by his bed.'_I guess I didn't see it this morning_'he picked up the letter read it and dropped was shocked by what was written in the letter it said:"Dear Natsume,If you have seen this letter then by now you know I wentto America.I went to figure out how me,Ruby,and Youchi have the same yes I had to take your step-brother because he's a part of by the way I saw you kissing Luna you 're through I hate you!Your ex-girlfriend Mikan Sakura."

'_She got it all wrong_'he thought.'_Luna kissed me!I would never kiss that hag!_'After reading that letter Natsume was on his way to kill that hag a.k.a on his way he saw her walking with her friends."Luna you made me lose my girlfriend I'm going to kill you,"he said and with that he burned her hair and skin leaving marks on her.

"Well I'm glad she left.I love you more than that hag ever did,"Luna just pushed Nastume to the hurt her again.

"Don't call her a hag she's way more prettier than all you ugly fangirls,"he said in a murderous that he left and he could never love again because he lost his true love the only one who was different than the became cold not showing any the other hand Ruka is on his way to the principal's reached the door and knocked on it.

"Come in,"said a man with a deep voice on the other side of the went in just like he was commanded to."Sit down please,"he said in a calm and gently sat down in a regular chair that was in front of the principal's desk."What do you need boy?"

"Umm I was wondering can there be a way that I can transfer to America,"he said acting as calm and composed as he can be.

"Sorry students can only transfer once a month,"he was disappointed."You can transfer next month."

"Okay thank you principal Izumi Yukihara,"Ruka was a bit happy knowing that in one month he will see his went to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

**Me:What an emotional you see the way you are now is the way your going to be in my story.**

**Natsume:Finally I'm going to be normal.**

**Mikan:Well remember your only going to be like that because of a misunderstanding and a broken heart.**

**Natsume:Shut up Polka!When did you become so smart.**

**Mikan:I have my please review!**

**Me:I kind of have writers block so if anyone has any ideas please PM you for people who added me as their favorite author and story.**


End file.
